


Classical

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, Hale family - Freeform, Pre-Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia often wonders <em>why</em>. Just why. Just in general.</p>
<p>It's a family thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classical

**Author's Note:**

> Talia often wonders _why_. Just why. Just in general.

It's a family thing.

"Come on, Derek, it's not that bad," Peter says, knocking gently at the bathroom door.

As always, Peter is measured, reasonable and calm in the face of drama. The effect is entirely spoiled by Laura beside him, laughing so hard she's on the floor, clutching at her stomach and _crying_.

"GO AWAY!" Derek yells through the door.

Oh goodness. "What's happening?" Talia says, reaching the top landing.

Peter opens his mouth to answer but Cora, who's going through her ninja turtle phase, swings her little six year old self over the stair banner to hang upside down next to the group. "Derek killed the piano," she says.

Talia raises her eyebrows at Peter. She knows him well enough to see that he's hiding a smirk. "There ah, was a bit of an accident," Peter says.

"Derek popped a _claw boner_!" Laura howls, still laughing so hard it's starting to look painful. "He gutted the fucking keys!"

"Language," Talia says automatically. Oh and good, now Peter's chuckling.

Perfect.


End file.
